Category talk:Thomas the Tank Engine villains
I'm still in favor of deleting this category and it's content. Most of the "villains" from the series can hardly be considered villainous. I know it is a children's show and you can hardly expect horrible crimes, but I keep thinking they don't belong on this wiki. Please correct me if you so desire... Amnesty 14:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) delete it - the only remotely "villainous" characters on the list are Diesel 10 (genuinely evil), Diesel (again, evil) and the Troublesome Trucks - the Thieves (due to be criminals) and the Spiteful Rail Van - the rest are either non-villainous or just jerks 15:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) A few of the articles here are valid, but the majority aren't. I suggest we delete most of them and protect them so they won't be recreated, but keep the few that are actual villains. The Thomas the Tank Engine wiki site has a category for "Antagonists", so anything that isn't there is definitely right out. Also, why not message the person making all these unnecessary articles (I assume it's basically one person) and tell them to stop being excessive with this?Moleman 9000'' 19:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Dcelano seems to make a lot of articles that are about "jerks" rather than villains by this wikis standards - I don't think they do so for a troll but rather out of the age-old "what makes a villain a villain" debate: they like adding antagonists from children's media (no problem there) but many children's media antagonists are simply "jerks" by our standards: best thing to do is for an admin to leave a message stating what we consider villains and what we don't, I believe that should clear some of it up. Also when deleting a page be sure to use the "Protect Page" feature so anon trolls can't remake them (they love doing that) Little-Red 19:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it. I'll send a message to Dcelano (he is indeed the one creating the pages) to tell him why I'm deleting most of them and I'll protect the deleted pages as well. That should take care of this little issue. Thanks for your valuable input (all of you). Amnesty 20:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Gordon, James and Henry Since anti-heroes go here too, shouldn't we have a page for them? User:Jackninja5 I DK t think they should, they are pure protagonist, even though the antics of the trio are villainous, but if Henry, James, & Gordon did have their own page on this wikia, then their acts as villains would have to be explained from each episode of the classic show! -User:SodorSteamFan95 Don't delete this category, or any of it's pages! Don't delete this category, or any of it pages! Believe it or not, these characters actually are antagonists, even villains are rude and annoying to! Really, just leave it! A show is nothing without its villains, and this what they have for villains! -User:SodorSteamFan95 Class 40? As this article is meant for Thomas the Tank Engine Villains, shouldn't there also be a page for The Diesel a.k.a. Class 40? --TheUltimateRailwaySeriesFan (talk) 08:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC)